1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel 4-hydroxy-5-substituted-3(2H)-isothiazolone-1, 1-dioxide compounds useful in treating urinary tract, especially renal calcium oxalate lithiasis. The novel compounds of the present invention act as potent inhibitors of the enzyme glycolate oxidase.
The present invention is also concerned with a method of treating or preventing the formation of calcium oxalate urinary tract lithiasis, especially kidney or bladder stones, as well as pharmaceutical compositions useful in such a method, containing the novel 4-hydroxy-5-substituted-3(2H)-isothiazolone-1, 1-dioxide compounds as active ingredient.
Close to 70% of kidney stones are composed partially or predominantly of calcium oxalate; yet there is no satisfactory drug specific for the treatment of calcium oxalate urinary tract lithiasis, nor for prophylactic use by people prone to recurrent attacks of this disease.
Calcium oxalate lithiasis, the formation of stony concretions composed partially or predominantly of calcium oxalate, may occur at different points in the urinary tract, and is especially a problem in the kidney and in the bladder.
Approximately 70% of all renal calculi contain oxalate as the main anionic component of the matrix. In many, but not all patients, the condition is associated with a higher than normal level of metabolically produced oxalate.
Common procedures for treatment of renal lithiasis due to calcium oxalate consist of surgical removal of stones, or control of the diet to restrict intake of calcium and/or oxalate combined with ingestion of large quantities of water to dilute the urine. Attempts at chemotherapy have included the administration of magnesium oxide, orthophosphate, cellulose phosphate, isocarboxazide, thiazide diuretics, allopurinol and succinimide. Limited success has been realized so far by these drug approaches. No drug which specifically inhibits the biosynthetic formation of oxalic acid is available for the treatment of calcium oxalate urinary tract, especially renal lithiasis.
The major precursor of oxalate is glyoxylate. Thus, approaches to the reduction of the biosynthetic output of oxalic acid focus on (a.) the prevention of the conversion of glyoxylate to oxalate, and/or (b.) restriction of the production of glyoxylate from its precursors. A major pathway for the biosynthesis of oxalate can be represented as follows: ##STR2##
The same enzyme glycolate oxidase participates both in the biosynthesis of glyoxylate and, in its oxidation to oxalate. An inhibitor of the enzyme will act to block at two key points in the chain of reactions contributing to the production of oxalic acid. As a direct consequence of reducing oxalic acid levels in the urine with the compounds of this invention, the formation of oxalate calculi will be reduced or prevented in individuals whose urinary oxalate is primarily of metabolic origin.
The novel 4-hydroxy-5-substituted-3(2H)-isothiazolone-1,1-dioxide compounds described herein are potent inhibitors of glycolate oxidase and are thus useful in the treatment and prevention of urinary tract lithiasis, especially renal disease due to calcium oxalate stone formation in the kidney. As inhibitors of glycolate oxidase, the novel compounds of the present invention may also be useful in the treatment of primary hyperoxaluria. In the genetically inherited diseases designated hyperoxaluria types I and II, large quantities of oxalic acid are produced metabolically. Crystallization of calcium oxalate, occurring not only in the kidney and bladder, but in other tissues as well, frequently results in early death. The novel compounds of this invention may prove of value in the treatment of these rare but serious disease states.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Glycolic acid oxidase inhibitors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,386; 4,207,329; and 4,233,452; as well as co-pending application Ser. No. 047,412, filed June 11, 1979. 5-Substituted-3(2H)-isothiazolone-1,1-dioxide compounds are described in Lewis et al., J. Het. Chem., 8, p. 591 (1971). However, none of the compounds described in any of the above would suggest the novel 4-hydroxy-5-substituted-3(2H)-isothiazolone-1,1-dioxide compounds of the present invention.